Forgotten Meadow's Mist
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: A stormy night takes something away from Ruby. She remains alone in a beautiful setting waiting... Her friends slowly forget. Until another long forgotten friend arrives at her side. THIS IS SAD YOU ARE WARNED *FIXED ERRORS*


Here the grass was soft, here then grass was warm, the flowers grew gently so full of energy. However the figure siting in its scenic landscape was void of life and color contrasting with her surroundings. How many decades have gone bye, sitting alone in this soft grassy oasis?

The figures only companion resting upon a high quality pillow was an assortment of glass looking blue shards. The small gem let a single hand rest on the shards.

"I love you…" she muttered softly. "I'm still here waiting, please take your time..." The red gem sent her quiet prayer out to the world. The tribute to her delusion, the crushed stone would never regenerate as she continued to force herself to believe. Teary eyes staring at her love's gem.

"Sapphire would not want this for you…" An beautiful voice said. It had been three hundred years since the ice gem had 'gone away.' "Ruby… You've missed so much you've missed the forming of Opal permanently… Steven married Connie, their son has great-grandchildren for diamond's sake! And you must know that if I am here means… that Steven is gone." Rose quartz finished her sentence with not sorrow but peace in her voice. "I have learned so much being Steven, how to forgive… How to live life so fully with so little time- humans are-" The tall beauty was interrupted by Ruby slamming her gauntlet into the dirt.

"Who cares!? Humans DIE! They are useless!" Tears pounded at Ruby's face, her eyes still swollen from the years spent spilling countless tears. The tall gem gave her a sad look. A single hand rested on the fire gem's face.

"Ruby why are you doing this?" Rose asked.

"I AM NOT RUBY... WE ARE GARNET!" She paused looking at the broken gem beside her. "Ruby died with Sapphire..." This was the closest thing the dark haired gem had ever said that seemed to make her seem like she might have finally accepted reality. The tiny grunt gem began to cough in response to her overwhelming grief.

'They told me you were too far gone… But I just didn't want to believe. I thought if anyone could bring you back it would be me." The large gem said. Ruby gave an angry look.

"If anyone could've saved me… It would've been Steven! You knew didn't you, you always knew… His lifespan would be that of a humans! He was just a disgustingly selfish experiment of yours! Did you even ever care about him? Did you care we'd morn and find closure in our love for him, did you care you brought such a dear human/gem/whatever into our lives just to take him out of it so soon? Steven was pure… Steven was the definition of love… I hope they look at you as a sad reminder of him and never as you again! You know, you fucked up pearl so badly she has codependency problems now… She can't be away from Amethyst and if Amethyst ever let you get any close to her alone she probably hated you now as much as Amethyst does. Sapphire told me.. The last sickening thought she had before she broke was a vision of, of this!" Ruby panted breaking into the pillow mushing her face in Sapphires gem.

"I... I..." Rose Quartz said nothing more with a blank stare.

" Now go away. Please. Leave me to my eternal hell of wanting to be with my Saphy, of wanting to be someone I can never be again!" Ruby sobbed.

The pink haired goddess stared down at her once dear friend, a heavy tear fell from her eye and landed on the smallest fragment of Sapphire's gem and the gem glowed, a blue light shrouding both of them. The pretty blue stone formed into an even prettier small ice gem Ruby tackled her to the ground crying even harder if that was even possible at this point.

"Ruby and I… What I meant to finish saying all that time ago was that once Rose returned her healing powers will be stronger… A piece of Steven left within Rose. I wanted you to squeeze all of the time you could of gotten with him…" The two gems cried together then as one. Rose walked them home to reunite them with the other gems in the temple


End file.
